Fuego en la frontera
by Voayer
Summary: Konoha esta sumergida bajo una sangrinta guerra, y Hinata recien conoce a una persona que le hace cambia su vida y la hace sentirse realmente feliz, pero tendran que pasar ambos por varios obstaculos en su camino para poder estar juntos. Naruhina/Sasusaku
1. Chapter 1

**Fuego en La Frontera**

**_"Faites l'amour, pas la guerre"_**

Saludos lectores de fanfics XD, bueno aquí les dejo un fic Naruhina XD, jeje el primer capítulo del primer fic que subiré xd, que genial, jajaja, y como le prometí a un amigo, subí este fic antes de junio, muajajajajaja, XD, espero sea de su agrado y lo disfruten tanto como yo cuando lo escribí XD, y al final de este capi puedan dejarme un review para inspirarme, jeje, si ven en el fic de repente un paréntesis con mi nombre como** (Voayer:...)**, son comentarios míos que hare dar a notar sobre el fic. Bueno, y sin más que decir les dejo este capi: 9.

**PERDONEN LOS ERRORES, LOS ACABO DE CORREGIR, JEJE, COMO DIJE YA EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS, MI TECLADO NO FUNCIONA DEL TODO BIEN XD, PERO ESPERO NO VUELVA A CAUSAR PROBLEMAS ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo1: El comienzo de un viaje**

En una pequeña aldea del país de la hoja, los árboles que le rodeaban crecían favorablemente, sus hojas cambiaban su aspecto de tono a uno café rojizo por la llegada del otoño, habían árboles que continuaban siendo realmente verdes e iluminaban aquel lugar, mientras que ya habían otro desojados, las jacarandas dejaban caer un tapete de flores purpuras y violetas bajo ellas, donde los enamorados normalmente suelen disfrutar una tarde, los pinos, robles y encinos hacían juego con aquellas jacarandas tan magnificas en esa época del año, los vientos soplaban suavemente sobre los tejados de las casas, mientras los niños jugaban y se aventaban en montañas de hojas, el inicio de clases iba a comenzar, porque ahora estaban las calles repletas de niños que buscaban la diversión antes de ir a clases.

Mientras en una casa, una comida familiar estaba dándose a cabo, no una casa, mejor dicho una mansión, que era rodeada por las demás casas pequeñas y modestas de la aldea, sus tejados eran de un tono marrón, la casa de un color azul grisáceo, varias ventanas se asomaban en cada uno de los cuatro pisos, mientras en un extremo de la casa veianse también una pequeña torre (parecida como de la edad del renacimiento) y una pequeña bandera con el símbolo de una de las familias más prestigiosas en toda Konoha, "El Clan Hyuga" y uno de los más poderosos que aun guardaba los secretos de sus antepasados al igual que su estilo de pelea.

En el comedor de aquella mansión, la habitación estaba decorada por varios retratos en los muros de ancestros de aquella familia, una pequeña chimenea de mármol al fondo con toques de oro, un tapete rojo de terciopelo adornaba el suelo, mientras que la mesa las sillas y demás muebles eran de roble, de formas rustica, mientras que la mesa era realmente alargada, se daban a notar cuatro cinco platos de una bajilla muy fina en un extremo de la mesa, copas de cristal, cubiertos de plata, cada lugar poseía tres cucharas, tres cuchillos y tres tenedores (Voayer: jeje que molesto seria lidiar con tantos cubiertos al lavarlos XD) en los platones al centro de la mesa se podía observar un guisado con zanahorias encima, una ensalada de frutas, y otras de vegetales con algo de pollo, unos panes en un cesto con un poco de cilantro.

En la mesa se encontraba una jovencita de unos veintidós años, de tez blanca como la nieve, cabello largo y negro, misteriosamente un poco azulado, de ojos color perla, llevaba puesto una playera azul con narcisos como decorados, y unos jeans claros, mientras su hermanita de unos quince años de tez blanca y cabello largo negro, ojos también aperlados, vestía un pequeño vestido morado con el símbolo de Konoha en su espalda, una señora ya de unos cuarenta y cinco años llevaba puesto una falda negra de lunares, una blusa azul y un suéter blanco abierto, seguro su madre, de cabello un poco corto negro, ojos color perla igual que toda la familia, su padre erguido y siempre serio, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca, su saco negro y sus pantalones de vestir negros, de unos cincuenta años más o menos, pero se veía de la misma edad que su mujer, parecían de unos cuarenta años ambos, de tez pálida, cabello negro y los mismos ojos de sus hijas.

-Hiashi, cariño...- dijo la señora a su marido -ya hemos guardado mucho silencio esta vez en la comida ^^, creo que es mejor comentarles... antes de que se enteren por otras voces-

-¿Decirnos qué?-ambas jóvenes contestaron exaltadas

-Silencio... primero siéntense bien y les comentare del plan que el presidente tiene para Konoha- comento Hiashi serio y mandón como siempre.

-Perdónanos padre-

-Quiero que después de comer, vayan a sus habitaciones y hagan sus maletas, llévense lo necesario, después las quiero ver en una hora máximo en la entrada de la casa-

-Pero... pero ¿por...que padre?- pregunto la mayor de las dos un poco tímida.

-Hinata, no me desobedezcas, tienen que tomar el tranvía hacía la ciudad de Konoha, ya reserve sus clases en la capital.

-Pe... Pero, sigo sin entender... ¿porque... porque nos tenemos que ir hasta haya?

-Hijita mía, es una orden que le dieron a tu padre para desalojar a los jóvenes de esta aldea y otras cercanas a ciudades del centro del país.

-Lo... lo siento padre-

-Hm- sólo la miro serio mientras se marchaba del comedor.

-No te sientas mal hijita ^^, tú padre ahora tiene varios asuntos que resolver siendo el vicepresidente del país- besando la frente de ambas -Hinata, tienes que terminar tus estudios en la universidad, por lo que tu padre te mando a la prestigiosa universidad de Konoha, mientras Hanabi, iras conmigo a visitar a tu abuelita en Shisui.

-Mi abuelita!!! Si!!- se volvió a poner recta mientras tomaba la misma posición seria de su padre -es decir, si madre.

-¿Pero... cuan... cuando regresaremos?

-Descuida, es sólo algo temporal... hasta que terminen las disputas políticas con otros países vecinos.

La palabras de su madre y la forma de decirlo eran realmente tranquilizador, claro que no era del todo agradable dejar a sus amigos ahí y el separase de su familia, aunque su padre fuera estricto, es cierto que todo lo hacía por el bien de ellas, o al menos eso creía él, por eso no le gustaba la idea de dejarlo sólo en esa mansión, si estaban los sirvientes, y ella se había encariñado con ellos, pero su padre siempre fue serio y jamás se acerco lo suficiente a los que ayudaban en la casa, ni a sus guardias, con el único que se acercaba más era con el hijo de su difunto hermano, Neji, el cual había adoptado como su hijo hace poco, aunque no hablaba mucho, y ni siquiera asistía a las reuniones en familia, tenía la misma actitud como Hiashi.

Terminaron su comida y una ama de llaves las llevo a sus habitaciones junto con dos mozos para ayudarles con el equipaje, la joven aun se sentía fuera de lugar, no sabía cómo habían llegado a esa situación, se cuestionaba si habría problemas más graves que simple política, y debería de ser algo grande como para causar que la mayoría de los jóvenes y niños se fueran a ciudades cerca de la capital de Konoha, además se sentía triste por dejar atrás amigas suyas como Sakura, que es como una hermana para ella, la conocía desde que eran pequeñas, y por aparte de que era su vecina, le molestaba el no tener tiempo de despedirse de ella, no contestaba su celular ni el teléfono de su casa.

Acomodo de la mejor manera posible en su maleta tres kimonos, dos vestidos muy elegantes y varia ropa normal y casual, sus artículos de baño, como champo, jabón, desodorante, perfumes y perfumes, una secadora de cabello, una plancha para el cabello unas diademas, su estuche de maquillaje, crema ponds, etc. al terminar puso de manera delicada para que no le pasara nada, un retrato de ella con su familia, sonrió al recordar aquel momento en la foto, su padre y Neji esta vez sí se veían sonriendo felizmente, mientras ella era apenas una pequeñita niña de no más de cinco años, mientras reía ligeramente por ver al fondo de la foto a un pequeño jovencito de casi la misma edad rubio, pero no se le veían los ojos estaba un poco lejos, ¿le habrá conocido a aquel muchachillo por tan sólo unas dos semanas? y ¿a dónde se fue después de aquellas dos semanas?, quien sabe, conoció muchos amigos que también se fueron dentro de poco tiempo.

Ya con la maleta lista, la ama de llaves y sus ayudantes tomaron las cuatro maletas y se las llevaron mientras la jovencita y la señora que le acompañaba se llevaban dos bolsos que hacían juego con las maletas, perdida en sus pensamientos camino detrás de su ama de llaves mientras miraba al suelo ¿realmente era necesario irse a Konoha?, si tenía la mejor universidad conocida, pero otra vez los pensamientos de alegarse de aquellas personas que quería y conocía le atormentaban un poco, ¿y si no tenía amigos allá?

-Hinata-sama... ¿porque la cara larga?- termino por decir la ama de llaves para romper aquel silencio tan molesto -¿se siente bien?

-Si, gracias... lo siento Shini-san...

-No tiene de que disculparse Hinata-sama, nos preocupa, ya lleva mucho tiempo sin regalarnos una de sus sonrisas.

-lo... lo siento.

-O.O otra vez, le digo que no te tienes de que disculpar por nada, ni te preocupes, estoy segura de que harás muchos amigos en Konoha.

Como era posible que aquella mujer le comprendiera y supiera de su estado emocional, quizá ya era costumbre, después de todo pasaba mucho tiempo ayudándole en su habitación, mientras caminaban su hermanita, su madre y su padre ya la esperaban abajo en las puertas de la mansión, junto con dos maletas de Hanabi.

-Su transporte de aquí al tranvía ya está afuera esperándolas.

-Si padre- respondieron ambas al unisonó -Nos vemos, adiós.

-Quisiera acompañarles ^^, pero debo quedarme con su padre- al oído de sus hijas -espero quitarle su seriedad con la excusa de no tener nada más que hacer ^^

-Madre!!

-Qué? una mujer como yo tiene sus necesidades.

-^^ hahaha, te cuidas mamá.

-Llámenos cuando lleguen a donde se vayan a quedar, tengan les dejo esto, Hinata, querida, espero te alcance para que compres o rentes un departamento cómodo.

Dándoles en las manos a ambas una tarjeta de crédito y otra de debito a cada una, y unos cheques con una considerable suma, suficiente para comprar una mansión igual a esa, pero era obvio pensar que también lo necesitarían para comprar alimentos, ropa, pagar sus clases, diversiones, y otras cosas que pudiesen necesitar.

-Hanabi, le das la tarjeta y el cheque a tu abuelita ^^

-Hay mamá!!!!!

-Así no gastaras en cosas que no ocupes.

-Y porque a mi hermana no le dices lo mismo!!!??- dijo en reproche mientras inflaba sus cachetes, cosa que luego hizo reír a Hinata y a su mamá -No se rían! hm!, no lo gastare innecesariamente.

-Entonces no tendrás problemas con que nuestra abuelita te guarde el dinero hermanita hahahahahahaha!

-malvadas.

-Bueno, ahora si dense prisa o las dejara el tranvía.

-Si

-ok

Fuera, pasaron por el jardín, con varias esculturas de animales en los arbustos y dos pequeñas fuentes una a cada lado, con forma de ángeles, mientras en la entrada de la rejilla con barda que rodeaba toda la casa se encontraba una limusina negro oscuro, con detalles de oro macizo, y un ángel en la punta de la limusina, mientras el chofer con bigote negro uniformado de traje y sombrero les esperaba con la puerta abierta en la limo, subió las maletas de las jovencitas, les ayudo a subir, mientras Neji corría a prisa para alcanzarlas con su maleta, al parecer tubo un problema con la puerta de su habitación, se despidió de Hiashi-sama y este a su vez le dio también una tarjeta de crédito, pero él no subió a la misma limusina, a él le esperaba un jeep del ejercito de Konoha detrás de la limusina, ya les había comentado que lo reclutaron a él y a más jóvenes del clan Hyuga a unirse a la armada, esto hizo que se elevara más la sospecha de que algo realmente estaba sucediendo en las fronteras del país, ambos automóviles se fueron después de que se despidieron de su familia, aunque su madre si sonreía y se despedía cariñosamente de ellas, su padre, por más que quisiera sólo cruzaba sus brazos y les veía partir sin decir ni una sola palabra, al haber visto alejarse y dar la vuelta a la limo de su hija, sonrió un poco mientras decía en voz baja, para que no lo escuchara su esposa "Estoy feliz por ustedes Hinata, aunque no lo demuestre".

En el camino tampoco se dijo nada entre las hermanas, se encontraban ambas perdidas en su pensamientos, Hanabi hacía papiroflexia (figuritas de papel) mientras que su hermana Hinata veía el paisaje por la ventana, ya había pasado de la casa de su amiga Sakura, y tampoco la volvió a encontrar en un último intento de llamarla a su celular, ¿que estará haciendo la pelirosa? se preguntaba, posiblemente perdió su celular como siempre en su bolso, a que amiga suya, era organizada y puntual, pero jamás lograba encontrarse un lugar para guardar su celular y acordarse donde lo dejo.

Asomándose por la ventanilla ya se podía alcanzar a ver la estación del tranvía con algunas casas a su alrededor mapas adelante, la limo por fin se detuvo, bajando el chofer, les abre la puerta y les ayuda a bajar, para luego ayudarles a cargar sus maletas hasta llegar al porta equipajes del tranvía, dejando sus maletas a un encargado de ahí, se despidió con una reverencia y se fue, mientras Hinata dejaba a su pequeña hermanita con dos ancianos uniformados cerca de ella.

-La estábamos esperando Hanabi-sama

-Lo sé

-Déjenos le ayudamos con sus maletas- tomando cada uno una maleta mientras subían al tranvía, Muhina-sama se alegrara de verla señorita.

-Muchas gracias, espero ver pronto a mi abue ^^

Hanabi por un momento pensó en subirse también, pero dio media vuelta y abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo a su hermana, ambas casi llorando se abrazaron lo más que pudieron, bajo un "que te vaya bien" "igual, te extrañare" "te cuidas" se separaron, limpiaron sus ojos, para luego Hanabi poder subir al tranvía que la llevaría hasta Shisui, Hinata por otro lado debía buscar el suyo, mientras uno de los encargados de los tranvías llevaba sus maletas en un portaequipajes, siguiéndola casi corriendo, pues su transporte no lo encontraba, se acerco a un señor que parecía gritar a donde subir para tomar su tranvía.

-Disculpe señor, sabe cuál de estos trenes van a Konoha?

-Konoha?, perdone si le molesta lo siguiente pero, ese transporte ya salía hace unos cinco minutos, y no le puedo detener, si quiere esperar al próximo, sale en ocho horas.

-Ocho horas!!!- esta vez el espantado fue el que llevaba sus maletas, no se le hizo muy bonita la idea de esperar ahí todo el día.

-Bueno, muchísimas gracias.

Fue y se sentó en una de las bancas de espera, ¿pueden imaginarse esperando todo ese tiempo un transporte?, este no era su día, no había encontrado a su amiga, su tren se había ido, no estaba con su hermanita y ahora se había ido el que le acompañaba con las maletas para atender a los últimos. Paso una media hora, y ya todos los transportes habían salido, quedaban no más de veinte personas en el lugar incluyendo a los encargados, pero de pronto, una voz familiar grito desde lejos.

-Hinata!!!!!, por Dios si eres tú!!!!!!

-Esa voz...- levanto su cabeza caída mientras se quitaba un poco sus gafas oscuras y su boina azul oscuro -Sakura!!!!

No pudo terminar de saludarla porque su amiga llego corriendo a abrazarla, apretándola contra ella por la emoción de verla después de algunas semanas de no haberse visto, se separo un poco de su amiga al escuchar un crujido, o mejor dicho que trono su columna un poco (Voayer: jeje, no es bonito cuando le haces eso a un amigo o amiga ^^) luego de que se arreglo un poco su ropa arrugada por el abrazo, mientras ponía una cara de reproche.

-Hinata, ¿porque tardaste tanto?

-¿Tardarme tanto?

-Si te estaba esperando para irnos juntas a Konoha, tu madre me comento sobre tu ida a Konoha por ese raro asunto político, que raro no?, y después hice todo lo posible porque mis padres me dejasen venirme a Konoha- su voz sonó esta vez apenada y algo ruborizada ligeramente en sus mejillas -Pero no quisieron y tus padres me pagaron el boleto y apartamento en el que me voy a quedar, ajajaja- con la mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza- yo insistí en que no, y para colmo es un apartamento muy caro y grande, perdona las molestias, pero insistieron tanto en que te quedaras también en el apartamento, lo que me alegra porque así ocuparemos muy bien el espacio de ese apartamento.

-"O mis padres sí que exageran cuando se trata de hacer favores, realmente no me sorprende ^.^()" (Voayer: si aparece entre comillas algunos textos, son pensamientos de los personajes, si aparecen **_así_** son sarcasmos, y si aparece _así_ seguro es otro personaje en otro lado llamando por línea telefónica) lo siento... pero, ya los conoces ^^...así... así son ellos.

-jajaja, si verdad?, pero vámonos que tenemos que llegar pronto a los departamentos Paradise en Konoha, ahí esta nuestro departamento.

-Irnos? pero cómo? en qué?

-Sí, nos vamos, en mi bebe- diciendo esto saco unas llaves y se dirigió a un bocho blanco -se que no es primera clase, pero si nos vamos lo más rápido posible llegamos en una o dos horas cuando mucho.

-Si ^^

Subieron ambas al coche, que de hecho para ser un simple bocho estaba bien conservado, ninguna abolladura ni marca, parecía recién sacado de la fábrica, bueno, si los siguieran fabricando claro, los asientos realmente cómodos, de un cuero sintético, mientras dejaban sus maletas en los asientos de atrás, subieron y Sakura comenzó a acelerar para luego encender las luces, pues la noche ya se estaba acercando.

No basto decir que en el camino si conversaron de los chicos que dejaron en la aldea, y de los que se fueron a unirse a la armada de Konoha, sobre lo que iban a estudiar en la universidad, y también sobre lo que esperaban, pero los hechizos de Morfeo hicieron lo suyo con Hinata que quedo completamente dormida a medio camino, dejando a una adormilada Sakura condiciendo mientras habría un capuchino exprés... increíble?, no más bien sorprendente!!!, casi choca por haber dejado el volante sólo por unos minutos para moverse a la parte de atrás y tomar su capuchino exprés, sin duda alguna lo necesitaba, ni se dio cuenta de los tres automóviles contra los que se vino su bochillo mientras se distraía, por suerte sólo uno cayó al río para atascarse en él unos minutos después.

-"Como gritan allí atrás, deberían aprender a conducir"

Pasando un puente a ochenta metros sobre el nivel de un lago para llegar al otro lado de una especie de isla, alcanzo a observar un letrero que indicaba que a cincuenta kilómetros se encontraba Konoha, ya desesperada, acelero un poco más rezando porque no hubiese policías por ahí, para su suerte, no había ninguno, si!!!!, se decía así misma, ya lograba ver las luces de la ciudad, quiso despertar a Hinata, pero decidió no hacerlo al no poderla distinguir bien por la oscuridad dentro de su bochillo, ahora estaba viendo borroso, en ese estado logro llegar a los departamentos Paradise de Konoha, miro su reloj, habían salido por ahí de las seis cuarenta y cinco de la tarde y llego a las ocho con siete minutos, enserio fue veloz, lástima que no durmió la noche anterior, de haber sido así hubiera llegado antes y sin casi chocar con el puesto de elotes cuadras atrás. Ahora si despertó a Hinata zangoloteándola de un lado a otro, mientras le hablaba.

-Hinata!!!!! Ya llegamos^^

-Aahhhhhhh!!!!! Que!!! Que!!! que paso??!!!

-Jajajajajajaja, XD sólo quería que despertaras para ayudarme con las maletas- bajo del coche mientras le gritaba a un joven que salía con un traje negro, suponiendo que era uno de los veladores -Disculpe?!! Señor?!! nos podría ayudar con nuestras maletas- al no recibir respuesta volvió a gritarle -oiga?!!! descarado!!! si tú, no te hagas menso y ayúdanos con el equipaje.

Pesadamente llego el joven, se quito su gorra, dejando caer su cabello negro azabache, sus ojos negros también miraron fijos a los de la ojiverde, causándole un rubor a la joven, era demasiado atractivo como para ser un velador, además de muy joven, no podía ser simplemente un velador, pero bueno trabajos son trabajos se imagino.

-Pero que molesta eres!

-No me hables así!! y lleva nuestras maletas hasta nuestro departamento.

-Y yo porque?!! no tengo nada que hacer con una molestia como ustedes!

-Dis... disculpe joven, pe... pero mi amiga... cre... creyó que usted... era... un... uno de los veladores de aquí.

-Pues no lo soy!! ahora si no les importa me voy!!!- dijo girando sobre sí -bah! ya pareciera yo un velador, que insulto... –sonriendo levemente al alejarse- pero no se veía nada mal la chica ^^ Jejeje

Mientras Sakura tenía su aura totalmente roja por la pena y la vergüenza del trato que le dio al muchachillo al que le hecho el ojo -Gruñón, no debió gritarme así- mientras Hinata pedía ayuda ahora si a dos veladores de ahí que pasaban por casualidad, dos señores casi de treinta años algo robustos, tomaron las maletas y se fueron, aunque Hinata tuvo que jalar a su amiga y cerrar el auto, pues seguía sin moverse y hablando cosas tan bajo que ni ella se escuchaba.

Minutos después subiendo a un elevador del edificio frente a ellas, llegaron al piso 27, era un edificio realmente enorme, y los departamentos muy amplios, con decir que una familia de siete personas vivía cómodamente ahí, bastaba para decir lo tan amplio que era cada departamento, les dejaron las llaves y una copia por si perdían o le pasaba algo a las originales, dejaron sus maletas en las puertas del departamento y se fueron.

El departamento al entrar y girar la perilla, encendieron la luz, y se emocionaron al ver tan lujoso departamento, tapetes y alfombras de color crema, las paredes de un color blanco, lámparas de cristales, sillones de piel, y en otra sala sillones realmente acojinados y suaves de lana, el comedor se encontraba en el balcón, que también era algo amplio, las habitaciones con camas y almohadas de plumas, y cada uno con su baño, otro tercero estaba en la cocina, y pasando un poco más de ahí había una puerta que decía cuarto de servicio, donde ni siquiera pensaron entrar al ver la puerta tan sucia, es más acomodaron un mueble ahí de forma que no se pudiera pasar a ese pasillo, acomodaron sus cosas en los armarios, y en los baños, dejaron unas más como retratos, fotos, o cualquier otro aparato personal en los buros, libros en las repisas y algunos más en la mesa de la sala en la entrada.

-Hinata, me iré a dormir, si quieres te puedes preparar algo, o también te puedes y a dormir- bosteza- yo mañana llamo a mis padres.

-Yo... yo tengo... que llamarles ahorita... buenas noches Sakura-chan- dijo mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba siete dígitos y la lada

-Hijita!!!!!!, como te fue? ya llegaste? estas bien? te encontraste con Sakura?

-Hahaha, hay mamá, si estoy bien... ya llegamos al departamento... muchísimas gracias...Sakura está conmigo... pero... pero ya se fue a dormir.

-Amm, esa Sakura, hahaha, tu padre se encuentra en una reunión, pero Neji ya me hablo, dice que le pusieron en entrenamiento después de que llego.

-Pobre de mi primo, hahaha, se hubiera fugado con nosotras.

-Ahí sí, hahaha!!!!!!, mañana comienzan tus clases, así que espero estés preparada.

-Si mamá, ya estoy lista, pero estoy nerviosa por el primer día.

-Siempre es así, lo superaras, estoy segurisisisisisisima de que te llevaras muy bien con tus compañeros.

-Eso... eso espero.

-Si tienes problemas o necesitas algo, puedes llamarnos cuando quieras, estaremos al pendiente del teléfono, y si no de nuestros radios.

-Gracias mamá... buenas noches... tengo que ir a descansar.

-Buenas noches Hinata, te cuidas.

-Si, igualmente- rió un poco a lo que iba decir -has feliz a papá mientras no estamos.

Colgando ante lo ultimo para no recibir un reproche, apago su celular, para luego sacar de su maleta un pijama e irse directamente a su cama, aaaa, que suave cama tenia, realmente le agradecía a sus padres por reservarles el apartamento, cerro un poco sus ojos y comenzó a ser atrapada por los brazos de Morfeo nuevamente, quedando en un profundo sueño, lo necesitara ara su primer día de clases al día siguiente.

Continuara...

* * *

Listo!!!!! El primer capítulo de este fic terminado XD, espero les haya gustado y me puedan dejar un review, muchísimas gracias XD, se cuidan lectores!!!!!!!

Y esta vez cambiare el teclado por otro para que no vuelva a suceder los mismos errores XD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fuego en La Frontera**

**_"Faites l'amour, pas la guerre"_**

Buenas tardes mis amigos lectores XD (días o noches, jajajaja dependiendo de donde se encuentren XD) espero no se enojen, merezco que me regañen, por haberme tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, pero aquí me encuentro, tal y como les prometí, escribiría este capítulo tarde o temprano.

Jajajajaja, mis compas ya me andaban regañando por no haber subido el capitulo pronto, por lo que a su petición, me encerraron en mi habitación hasta subir este capítulo :P, jajajaja, por suerte vengo muy inspirado para escribirlo, espero les guste y me regalen un review, no saben lo mucho que me anima ver sus respuestas y comentarios con respecto a mi fanfic XD, ya sean positivos o negativos, jajaja, hasta comentarios de critica me sirven ^^.

Jejeje, sirvió la crítica de una amiga con respecto a la ortografía, mil disculpas XD, pero este viejo teclado se traba mucho y no suele escribir lo que uno quiere, pero de ahora en adelante releeré lo que escribo para no volver a cometer ni una falta más, muchísimas gracias por la paciencia :P jeje XD

**YA A SIDO CORREGIDO DE FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA Y ERRORES EL PRIMER CAPITULO ; )**

Este capítulo va dedicado para los amigos de damoria, XD, un foro al que entro de vez en cuando XD...

Sin más que decir (porque ya no se que más decir :9) les dejo el siguiente capítulo XD

* * *

**Capitulo2: Un encuentro, nuevos amigos**

Una alarma comenzó a sonar por todo el departamento, la luz del Sol apenas penetraba las cortinas, aquellas chicas fueron abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, sus cabellos despeinados todos por ningún lado, los pétalos rosados de la joven cubrían parte de su rostro, mientras su delineador había manchado parte de su rostro, la ojiperla por otro lado ya se encontraba estirándose, oportunamente para callar al despertador, sin hallarle manera, la joven ojiverde termino por tirarlo por la ventana.

Mientras bostezaba para continuar a estirarse, salió de la cama para acariciar sus suaves cabellos rosas -Hinata... -.- te vas a meter a bañar?- continuo caminando dirección al baño mientras bostezaba -tomare el baño para huéspedes, tu utiliza el otro- dijo mientras repetía otro bostezo.

-De acuerdo... pero tenemos que darnos prisa- la ojiperla caminaba a paso cansado al baño cercano a ella -Tenemos que ir a la Universidad de Konoha a las diez en punto.

-Ahí!!... Hinata!!... yo quería descansar... pero tenemos que ir- entrando y cerrando la puerta del otro baño.

-Quejumbrosa... sólo es un baño...

Las baldosas lisas de un tono azul claro, con amarillo le daba un toque relajante al baño, una tina de color marrón, se encontraba pegado al muro derecho del baño, mientras una cortina un tanto transparente le cubría, dos lavabos se encontraban frente a la tina, mientras el inodoro se centraba en el extremo del frente del baño, una pequeña lámpara de cristal en los extremos de la habitación la iluminaban, en la parte superior del techo un pequeño ventanal dejaba escapar el aire y lo dejaba entrar, pero en esta ocasión estaba cerrado.

El agua caliente dejo escapar una cortina de vapor por todo el baño, mientras la pelinegra fue despojándose de su vestimenta, entrando poco a poco a la tina, quedando totalmente sumergida sobre el agua a excepción de su cabeza, encontrando una satisfactoria sensación al estar en esa calida agua, frotando su cuerpo con una esponja enjabonada, para continuar limpiándose.

Paso unos veinte minutos cuando mucho para cuando las jóvenes salieron a cambiarse, Sakura poniéndose una camisa blanca y un chaleco rojo, unos jeans de mezclilla claros y unos tenis altos casi parecidos a unas mini botitas y una boina roja para luego tomar su bolso rosa, mientras que Hinata se ponía una playera blanca sin mangas algo pequeña, lo que hacía resaltar un poco más sus dotes, unos jeans azul oscuro, y sus vans blancos con negro, agregándose una boina azul y un morral azul pequeño con tejidos de líneas de varios tonos de azul.

Se aproximaron para llegar al elevador, no sin antes haber cerrado con llave su departamento, presionando el botón para llegar a la planta baja, el elevador cerro para comenzar a bajar, con esa típica musiquilla de algunos lugares, tranquila y pegajosa.

- ¿Y qué desayunaremos?- pregunto la ojiperla mientras se recargaba en uno de los costados del elevador -Tengo mucha hambre.

-Me contaron de un lugar cercano a la universidad en el cual podremos comer después de haber asistido a la Universidad.

-Me parece bien, aunque ya me muero de hambre- comento mientras su estomago hacia un ligero rugido.

-Hahahaha ^^, a mi también ya me dio hambre, pero creo que tu te mueres si no tomas algo... ten toma- le extendió su mano dándole un pequeño chocolate que traía guardado en su bolso -no es mucho pero te aliviara el hambre por unos minutos ^^

-Gracias ^^

-hahaha, te la debía después de que tus padres nos ayudaron.

-Ya te dije que no hay ningún problema- termino de decir mientras guardaba la envoltura del chocolate -Eres casi de la familia ^^

-Muchas gracias Hinata... casi son las diez y media... seguro si alcanzamos a llegar.

Al subir al bochillo blanco tomaron el camino pavimentado rumbo a la Universidad, esperando no llegar tarde, tenían suerte de que no hubiese trafico por las mañanas, si no se encontrarían totalmente perdidas, como podría ser posible que en una ciudad, pudiese haber tanta tranquilidad, los edificios no eran tan altos como pensaban, el único más alto era uno al centro de la ciudad que poseía unos sesenta pisos, mientras que el que le seguía era el edificio de departamentos en el que estaban hospedadas de sólo treinta pisos, los siguientes apenas alcanzaban los cinco o seis pisos.

La prestigiosa Universidad de Konoha ya se asomaba entre las demás edificaciones, rodeada de un muro con barrotes decorados, de un tono ámbar, los muros de color blanco, algunos tenían varios colores como si fuesen galería de arte, los edificios de la Universidad eran de cinco pisos cada uno, uno inmenso al fondo, posiblemente el auditorio de la Universidad, la entrada con dos casetas, y un tope en el suelo para frenar las altas velocidades al llegar, el estacionamiento era enorme, dando a notar que esa universidad era muy codiciada por varios jóvenes y adolecentes para sus estudios profesionales.

Al llegar Sakura entrego un pequeño volante de inscripción para que las dejasen pasar, estacionándose al edificio más cercano, bajaron rápidamente para dirigirse a paso veloz a su salón, estaban a tiempo, pero se les había hecho diez minutos tarde, a lo lejos antes de entrar, Hinata pudo captar una vagoneta (combi, o como quieran llamarle XD) acercarse velozmente, volviendo al pasillo, ambas chicas corrían para poder alcanzar a un maestro que salía de un salón, mientras varios jóvenes salían tras de él.

-Espere!!!!, disculpe!!, maestro!!- trataba de llamar la atención de aquel sujeto la pelirosa.

-Ahh!! Espérame Sakura... no... no... ya... me... canse... de correr O.o

- ¿Que paso niñas? ^^

Aquel maestro llevaba una cola de caballo pequeña tras de su cabeza, cabello café oscuro, ojos del mismo tono, y poseía una ligera cicatriz de mejilla a mejilla pasando por su nariz, su ropa era el de una camisa blanca, un saco café de cuadritos, y un pantalón de vestir café, sus zapatos negros.

-Dis... disculpe profesor... pero no llegamos a tiempo- comento la ojiperla

-Nos podría dar nuestros libros y nuestro horario de clases, ¿por favor?

-Claro niñas, pero deberían llegar más temprano... todavía me faltan dos alumnos...- Dándoles dos bolsas con unos cinco libros cada una en su interior -Quizá me deba quedar un poco más-

-ESPERE!!!!!!- Otra voz no lejos de ellos se acercaba a donde estaban -LLEGAMOS!!! CORRE SASUKE-BAKA!!

-Dobe... espera un poco! si alcanzamos a llegar sin tus tonterías!

-Iruka-sensei!!!!!!!!

-Que escandaloso eres Naruto! No se puede correr ni gritar en la Universidad!- dijo Iruka mientras ponía su mano derecha en su rostro.

-Perdone la tardanza Iruka, pero este torpe no despertaba ¬¬- respondió el cabellos azabaches

La mirada perdida de la joven se había centrado en aquel rubio, ni cuenta se dio que el otro joven era aquel sujeto al que ridiculizo Sakura la otra noche, miraba de pies a cabeza al rubio, mientras aquel rubio despejaba una sonrisa de par en par, a diferencia de su amiga que comenzaba a ponerse furiosa al recordar al cabellos azabache, el rubio tenia ojos zafiro, mientras tenía tres ligeras líneas en cada una de sus mejillas, llevaba puesto una camisa blanca con una espiral anaranjada al frente, y el símbolo de Konoha a ambos lados de las mangas, unos jeans de mezclilla claros.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se miraron fijamente para irradiar sus miradas con ira, pareciera que sus miradas chocaran o fuesen a matar a alguien, al contrario de ellos, el rubio terminando de colocar los libros de él y su amigo a un costado, junto con otros, posiblemente de algún otro amigo que no se encontraba presente, miro levemente a su derecha para encontrarse con esos ojos aperlados, un ligero rubor apareció en ambos, el pobre Naruto no tenía ni idea de que hacer, al igual que la pelinegra, ambos desviaron rápidamente la mirada a distintas partes, poco después un Iruka bien sonriente se alejaba después de haber reído ante tales escenas.

-jajajajajaja!, nos vemos Naruto, jeje, no olvides darle los libros a tu amigo ^^, hoy no vino a dar sus clases...

-A... esto.. Si... claro Iruka... -Observando nuevamente la mirada de la chica que estaba gacha en el suelo- Esto... -armándose de valor, no sabía por qué se encontraba nervioso- Hola... mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki ^^

-Es... e... mucho... mucho gusto Naruto-kun... yo... soy... mi... mi nombre es... Hinata... Hinata Hyuga-

-Es un nombre muy bonito Hinata -regalándole una sonrisa que causo el desmayo completo de la joven- O.O Ohh!!! Hinata!? Hinata!!!!! -temeroso de que le hubiese pasado algo malo miro a ambos lados sin detenerse, una y otra vez, por otro lado, el otro par pareciera que iba a estallar tarde o temprano.

-Tú!!!!- Ambos al mismo tiempo hablaron, para luego continuar con Sasuke-

-Que estás haciendo aquí?!!!

-Yo?!!! Que haces tú aquí?!!

-A ti no te importa!

-Lo mismo digo!

-Malcriada

-Gruñón

-Sentuda

-Cascarrabias

- ¬¬ ( )- Naruto coloco su atención en aquel par para luego zarandearlos a ambos -Que no ven que necesito ayuda!!!!!!!

-Eh? y tú quien eres?

-Dobe... deja de fastidiarme!!

-Tú eres el que me fastidia, Sasuke-Baka... Necesito ayuda!!!!, creo que Hinata está mal!!!

-Hinata!!, que te paso!- tomándola de los hombros para hacerla reaccionar -Que te hizo ese rarito

-Jajajajajajaja! dio en el blanco la rara! eh Dobe.

- ¬¬ tú no eres precisamente mejor que yo soquete- a Sakura -Perdona pero podemos ayudar?

-Como? No ´sé que le paso a Hinata? que le hiciste?

-Nada!!! o no por lo menos que yo sepa...- rascando su cabeza con su mano izquierda -la podemos llevar al hospital si quieres-

-N... q... que... que paso?- la joven por fin reacciono

-Te desmayaste amiga... que te hizo aquel sujeto?

-Yo?!!!, pero si les juro que no le hice nada malo!

-No... no te... preocupes Sakura... -ruborizada al ver nuevamente al joven- No... no fue nada.

-Menos mal, me tenías preocupada

-Ja!, tú preocupada?!

-Cállate idiota!

-Jeje, hasta que te desafían tarugo.

-Hinata, mejor vámonos.

-Pe... pero... Sakura... bueno.

-Hasta luego Hinata ^^

-Gra... gracias... Naruto-kun

Los cuatro se dirigieron al estacionamiento para tomar sus vehículos e intentar irse, por desgracia, al bochillo se le había acabado la gasolina, y ambas jóvenes ahora se encontraban inmóviles sin poder hacer nada, poco después, el rubio bajo de su combi para ir a la ventanilla del piloto del bocho.

-Necesitan que las ayudemos?- demostrando nuevamente esa sonrisa y esos ojos celestes que paralizaron nuevamente a la ojiperla, al igual que su amiga ambas sintieron algo con la mirada del joven -Podemos pedir que lleven su automóvil a un taller, mientras las podemos llevar a donde se estén alojando...

-Gra... gracias.

-Pero tendríamos que ir con ese gruñón!

-Ah?... aaaahhh... Sasuke... el siempre es así... jaja, se acostumbra uno a los días.

-De acuerdo... vamos Hinata, ayúdame a subir los libros.

-Permíteme a mi- el moreno azabache se había bajado también hace unos minutos para ayudarles con sus libros -perdóname por lo anterior-

-Igual te pido perdón

-Amigos?

-Amigos ^^

-Vaya... y yo que pensé que jamás pedirías perdón Sasuke!, jajajajaja- el rubio río al ver como su amigo se ofrecía para tomar los libros de ambas chicas -presumido

-Dobe... no empecemos y mejor arranca al chibi.

-Chibi?- Hinata quedo de a seis al oír ese nombre para una combi.

-Jeje... así le puso mi abuelo cuando lo compro hace años XD

-hahahaha... perdona si me rio un poco... hace... hace mucho... que no le poníamos nombre a... a un auto nosotras

-jeje, igual nosotros ^^

-Dobe... ayúdame con la puerta

-Allá voy...

Ambos subieron a como pudieron los útiles escolares, eran pocos, pero el relajo que tenían en la parte detrás del automóvil apenas les permitía colocar algo en el poco espacio que había, mientras tanto Naruto llamaba por celular a un taller cercano para que recogieran al automóvil dentro de poco, no sin más, ayudo a ambas chicas a subir a su combi o "chibi", quedando de esta manera, Sasuke conduciría, Sakura iría a su derecha, Mientras Hinata y Naruto se encontrarían en los asientos traseros del auto, el moreno subió por el extremo izquierdo del auto para tomar el volate y arrancar fuertemente y luego ir un poco más despacio.

-Porque tienen una cosa así?

-Jaja, sabemos que tiene sus años, pero nuestros autos se encontraban en un taller también- el rubio comento mientras se recostaba en el respaldo del asiento trasero del automóvil -Jeje, esta lata se caerá en pedazos tarde o temprano.

-Ni que lo digas Naruto, si de por si el viejo está muy conforme con este auto... teniendo ya el suyo

-Debe de ser por recuerdos que le trae al viejo pervertido, jajajajajaja!!!

-Jajajajajajaja!! Ese vejestorio?! jaja, me sorprendería que alguna vez hiciera algo bueno en esta chatarra.

-Per... perdonen... pero no hemos mencionado donde vivimos.

-No es necesario- aun con la mirada en el camino para no chocar -Si mal no recuerdo, se hospedan n el hotel Konoha... jaja, ahí me las encontré.

-Y no me las presentaste?... egoísta?

-Cállate Naruto... no estoy hablando contigo.

-^^ Donde viven tú y Naruto?- riendo un poco a lo antes dicho -cerca de ahí

-No... El gruñón ese, yo y dos amigos más vivimos en el mismo departamento del último piso del hotel Konoha, jeje, nos veremos casi a diario entonces no?

-E... e... eso creo...

-Seeeeee... una muy buena vista.

- Si... verdad? D-O-B-E

- CALLATE maldito semi-darketo

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja!- ambas chicas junto a Naruto no pudieron contener sus risas al ver el rostro de Sasuke al oír aquello.

-H´m

-Jejejejeje, como te quedo el ojo Sasuke!

-H´m

-Jajajajaja, te deje con el ojo cuadrado!!!

-Si estuviera aquí Alex no seguirías molestando eh Naruto!

- Jeje, de igual manera les molesto a ambas, o él a nosotros ^^

-Cierto... "ese sujeto es realmente molesto, casi tanto como Naruto" (Voayer: Recuerden que cuando está entre paréntesis son pensamientos de los personajes XD)

-Este… Sasuke… te pasaste del edificio en el que nos hospedamos…- Sakura comento al haber pasado la entrada roja del edificio en el que se hospedaban todos.

Antes de dar la vuelta en la siguiente cuadra, Sasuke freno bruscamente, por suerte Sakura se había sujetado de su asiento, lastima de no poder decir lo mismo de aquel par que se encontraba conversando en la parte de atrás del auto, peor les fue cuando Sasuke dio una vuelta rápida y cerrada, por lo que María cayó sobre Naruto dejándole inconsciente, más por la posición en la que terminaron, el aire se le salió totalmente al pobre.

Al llegar a la entrada del edificio Sasuke se estaciono tranquilamente en un apartado cercano a ellos con el numero 3489, seguro de su apartamento, al frenar tranquilamente esta vez, el protector de la parte trasera del automóvil cayó al suelo, mientras uno de los faros delanteros de la combi tronaba y sus pedazos de vidrio cayeron al suelo también.

Poco después Sasuke bajo para cerrar su puerta fuertemente, esta vez se cayó el retrovisor de la combi, al poco rato María se fue acomodando, aun encima de Naruto para poder salir de la combi, mientras aquel rubio se encontraba totalmente desorientado por la sacada de aire causada cuando Hinata le cayó encima, el pobre seguiría inconsciente unos minutos más.

-Per… perdón… creo… que… que lastime a Naruto-kun

-No te preocupes, es un cabezón, pero aun así se encontrara mejor en unos minutos.

-O… ok

-Gracias Sasuke por traernos, jeje, pero creo que se despedazo un poco su transporte.

-No… eso le pasa a diario, esta vez tuvimos suerte… no se soltó ni una llanta o el suelo del chibi .

-O.O oh

- Bu… bue… bueno

-Hasta luego chicas

-Nos vemos, hasta el próximo lunes.

-Claro ^^

Al irse alejando de aquel par no pudieron evitar reír un poco al ver como un Sasuke algo alocado zarandeaba de lado a lado a un Naruto que continuaba sin reaccionar, el pobre en verdad estaba algo inconsciente, aun así Sakura se acerco al oído de Hinata para comentarle algo –No crees que está bien apuesto el morenazo- Esto dejo sorprendida y sin palabras a Hinata.

-Na... Naruto?

-No, ese no, el otro, jeje, o bueno, a caso tu piensas más en el rubio

La dejo sin habla esta vez -Bu... bue... bueno... es... yo... y.... yo... es que.... yo

-No te apures, le contare de eso a tus padres cuando entremos a nuestro departamento

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! por favor!

-Jeje, sólo te estaba vacilando XD

-Ok… -suspiro al estar aliviada, su padre jamás lo permitiría.

Tomaron ambas el ascensor cercano a ellas, platicando y conversando sobre aquellos dos, con el paso del tiempo, mientras subían, notaron una música al fondo, apartando claro la del ascensor, se escuchaba la melodía de un piano mientras subían, al detenerse el elevador en su correspondiente piso, se dirigieron a su habitación, la música tranquila definitivamente provenía de una habitación mucho más alta, pero poco después se silencio.

A los minutos Sakura seguía buscando las llaves de su habitación para poder entrar, su bolso era totalmente un laberinto, hasta que por fin las encontró, abriendo ya la habitación, antes de entrar, un grito las detuvo -Esperen!!!!!!!-, era nada más ni nada menos que aquel rubio, portando dos paquetes con pocos libros en sus manos, al parecer se les habían olvidado a ambas sus útiles, pobre, se sintieron culpables al haberle hecho correr todas las escaleras hasta ellas, no obstante se acerco a ellas como si no se hubiese cansado.

-Jeje, se les olvido esto ^^

-Gra... gracias na... Naruto-kun

- Muchas gracias Naruto, no debiste molestarte.

- No, no es molestia ^^, jeje, me hacía falta correr, hahahahaha

- Bueno, pero pasa adelante ^^

-Gracias- entrando y observando todos los muebles en el interior del departamento, dejo los útiles en una mesa, había varios retratos familiares sobre los muebles y siete macetas pequeñas con flores decorando el lugar, girasoles, guirnaldas, alcatraces, rosas rojas, rosas amarillas, tulipanes, y un bonsái -tienen un departamento realmente acogedor.

-Gracias ^^, Hinata se tomo la molestia de decorarlo esta mañana antes de ir a la Universidad

-Debo decir que tienes un muy buen gusto Hinata ^^ -sin querer queriendo tomo la mano derecha de la joven y la beso cariñosamente para luego separarse y ruborizarse ante aquel acto, Hinata igual quedo roja como tomate, mientras Sakura se ruborizaba un poco, como había tantos modales en aquel joven? -Jeje, perdón por eso... Alex me está comenzando a pegar su comportamiento con las mujeres, ajaja ^.^()

-N...no... te preo... preocupes... e... es ...gr...gra...gracias

-No hay de que -saliendo del departamento -Ah! por cierto- girando un poco su cabeza para comentarles mientras salía -Mañana daremos una vuelta por la ciudad ^^, les gustaría venir?- regalándoles otra de sus sonrisas mientras su mirada capturaba una mirada aperlada que le causo otro ligero rubor -si... si pu... pueden claro- demonios, un cosquilleo en su espalda le dejo nervioso.

-Claro, verdad Hinata ^^

-Muy... muy bien ^^ pasaremos por ustedes a las cuatro o a las cinco?

-A... las ... cinco me... me parece bien Na... Naruto-kun

-Jeje ^^, ahí las veré, nos vemos ^^

- Hasta mañana- ambas se encontraban ante el comportamiento del joven, realmente fue fácil tratarle

-Bueno Hinata, será mejor que descansemos, jaja, ya quiero ver a Sasuke-kun

- ¬¬ Golosa

-Jajajajajaja, no me digas que tu no piensas igual con Naruto eh?

-Bue... bueno... yo

-Jajaja, eso lo dice todo ^^

Terminando su conversación ambas se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones para descansar, esta vez no cenaría, no tenían hambre, se encontraban sumidas en sus pensamientos, para luego terminar profundamente dormidas, sus sueños las dejarían dormir tranquilamente esa noche.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno eh aquí mi segundo capítulo, enserio perdónenme la tardanza, jeje, no me encontraba muy inspirado que digamos, hasta hoy XD, Jejeje, por eso les pido que me regalen un review cuando mucho ^^, me ayudaran a inspirarme y no tardar mucho para la continuación XD


End file.
